


someday i'll meet a real girl

by nereid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to kwritten's fic where Ginny leaves Harry, in which Ginny flies to the States and meets a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday i'll meet a real girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> Sequel to this: http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/63109.html?thread=2266757#t2266757

she portkeys to the states as soon as she can manage because she's finally gotten an assignment she actually likes, sort of. it's still quidditch, and she's still not quite going to save the world with this; but at least this means that while she's not saving the world this time she's doing it on the other side of the ocean, preferably looking at said ocean.

she packs light and doesn't dwell too much on anything (her time spent married she considers the full extent of dwelling she owes this society) but she does bring with her the lingerie that makes her breasts seem just a bit rounder and her ass a bit perkier. her mind's all images of pretty american boys and girls and yes, she's bringing her good lingerie with her and she definitely wants to use it.

she's given a portkey location and soon she's on another continent being greeted by a girl or a woman or both. whatever she may be, she is definitely a mash up of long limbs and different nail polishes and a mouth forming a pink bubblegum balloon that bursts when the girl's eyes meet hers. oh.

the mesh of long limbs half-trips half-walks half-jumps in front of her and half-speaks half-sings and half-states half-questions:

_you're ginny right? i love your hair. i'm dawn by the way, how rude of me i should have said that like right away, but bygones and all that, right?_

_right_ , ginny says and she's not sure if she meant to say something more but the girl extends one of her many limbs towards her, it's an elbow now, and it's an invitation and ginny wants to say yes to whatever the girl's asking for.

_so i know you have to work but i hope we'll be able to make the stay fun for you as well._

ginny links her arm with dawn's elbow and she's so glad now that she brought her good lingerie and she says

_oh, i have no doubt you will._


End file.
